eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Petr'Oil
|conductor = Atilla Özdemiroğlu|position = 15th|points = 23|previous = Sevince|next = Dönme Dolap|image = Tr80.jpg}}'''Petr'Oil '''was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in the Hague performed by Ajda Pekkan. It is rumoured that the song is referring to petroleum, in the guise of a love song to a man called Pet'r Oil. It was performed second on the night following Austria and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 23 points. Lyrics Turkish= Sen gelmeden önce her yer karanlık Dünya ıssız, dünya durgundu bilmem niçin Her yerde aradım tatlı bir ışık Bir ateş bu gönlümü ısıtmak için Sen gelince sanki bir güneş doğdu Aydınlık günüm gecem artık çok güzel hayat Sanki her şey birden bambaşka oldu Sensiz ne kadar zormuş, meğer ne güçmüş hayat Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil Eninde pet’r oil, sonunda pet’r oil Artık dizginlerim senin elinde pet’r oil Eninde pet’r oil, sonunda pet’r oil Artık dizginlerim senin elinde pet’r oil Öyle gururlusun gidemem yanına Girmişsin kim bilir kaç aşığın kanına Dolardan, marktan başka laf çıkmaz dilinden Neler, neler çekiyorum senin elinden Nice zengin dilber düşmüş ardına Düş başka, gerçek başka, yar olmazsın sen bana Belki gideceksin bir gün gerçekten İşte senin ardından ağlıyorum şimdiden Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil Eninde pet’r oil, sonunda pet’r oil Artık dizginlerim senin elinde pet’r oil Eninde pet’r oil, sonunda pet’r oil Artık dizginlerim senin elinde pet’r oil (Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil) (Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil) Aman pet’r oil, canım pet’r oil Artık sana, sana, sana muhtacım pet’r oil |-| translation= Before you came it was dark everywhere The world was empty and dull, I wonder why I searched everywhere for sweet light For a flame that would warm my heart When you came, as if a sun has dawned Illuminating my day and night, my life was wonderful Now, all of a sudden, everything has changed Without you, life is difficult and hard Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil I need you now, pet’r oil Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil I need you now, pet’r oil In the beginning, pet’r oil, in the end pet’r oil Now my reigns are in your hands, pet’r oil In the beginning, pet’r oil, in the end pet’r oil Now my reigns are in your hands, pet’r oil You are so proud, I can’t come close to you I wonder who else suffers from your love You speak of nothing but dollars and marks I am so suffering because of you Rich courtesans are running after you Dreams and reality are not the same, you won’t be mine Maybe you’ll go away for good some day I already started crying after you Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil I need you now, pet’r oil Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil I need you now, pet’r oil In the beginning, pet’r oil, in the end pet’r oil Now my reigns are in your hands, pet’r oil In the beginning, pet’r oil, in the end pet’r oil Now my reigns are in your hands, pet’r oil (Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil) (I need you now, pet’r oil) Lovely pet’r oil, sweet pet’r oil I need you now, pet’r oil Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:Curse of Number Two